


Class of 2013

by t0rian



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Inspired by a Mitski Song, Other, Parent Sam | Awesamdude, Sad, Sad Sam | Awesamdude, Scared TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), The Author Regrets Nothing, Title from a Mitski Song, TommyInnit Hears Voices (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29915061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t0rian/pseuds/t0rian
Summary: tommy is tired
Kudos: 43





	Class of 2013

**Author's Note:**

> ANGST ANGST ANGSTY HA 😛

Tommy got revived, he was killed to prove a point. Everyday was so tiring. Once he got out the prison, Tommy wanted to keep his existence private. But who would let him stay with them,, He couldn’t think while doing the procedures to get out the prison. Who would care.. Who would keep him save? Oh. I know who.

Sam.

**‘ Mom, I'm tired  
Can I sleep in your house** **tonight?** ‘

Tommy asked to stay at Sams, which he agreed to, obviously. He hid him while going back to Sams base. Tommy was grateful, so grateful. He was tired, mentally and physically

**‘ Mom, is it alright**  
**If I stay for a year or two? `**

Tommy wanted to stay at Sams base forever, He felt so safe,, He wanted to live here. He felt so save around Sam. Sam made him feel protected, he’s never felt this way before.

**' Mom, I'll be quiet  
It would be just to sleep at night** **`**  
  


Tommy was quieter than normal, which surprised Sam. Tommy wasn’t the same like he use to be. Tommy was known to the loud, annoying, hardhead kid who everyone liked to be around, why wasn’t he the same? 

**’ And I'll leave once I figure out  
How to pay for my own life too `**

Tommy didn’t know what to with his live, He didn’t know what path to follow anymore. L’manberg is gone, His brothers and Father are gone. His best friend has his own path to pursue. He had no one to leach on anymore

**’** **Mom, would you wash my back?  
This once, and then we can forget `**

Tommy wanted to forget, forget his terrible past. But he couldn’t, it always would strike him in the back. It hurt, the scars and bruises of his death burned. It hurt so bad.

**‘ And I'll leave what I'm chasing  
For the other girls to pursue ‘**

Tommy wanted his friends to pursue his dreams, He had no meaning anymore. He wants to leave his hotel to run away, but who would look after Sam Nook? Who would he talk to? He would be alone, He doesn’t want to be alone.

**’ Mom, am I still young?**  
**Can I dream for a few months more? `**

Tommy wanted to young again, He wants to be a kid. No one would let him be a kid. But he knew, Sam would let him be a kid. Sam would allow him to be childish, wild, just to be goof around. He was safe, safe.

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU ALL FOR THE KUDOS WHAT??? AND ALL THE HITS OMG 😭😭 — Edit: March 8


End file.
